Make A Wish
by LexaRose
Summary: OishiEiji. It's Eiji's birthday, and it seems like someone forgot all about it.


**Title:** Make A Wish  
**Author:** Alexis  
**Pairing/Characters:** Oishi/Eiji  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** sap, wee bit o' angst (not really even there)  
**Word Count:** 699  
**Summary:** It's Eiji's birthday, and it seems like someone forgot all about it.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Prince of Tennis, all the boys would be paired with each other, so that's why I write fanfiction.  
**Notes:** For the **wish** challenge in **tenipuri500**. It's Eiji's birthday, and I couldn't let my beloved muse's special day pass without doing something special to commemorate it, so here we go!

"Make a wish, Eiji-senpai 1!"

Looking around the Seishun Gakuen 2 tennis club's clubroom, Eiji looked at each of his friends and teammates in turn, grinning, before making a wish and blowing out the candles on his birthday cake. Waving away the entreaties from his overly-exuberant kouhai 3 to know what he had wished for, the redheaded acrobatic player merely lifted a finger to his lips and winked, telling him it was a secret, and it wouldn't come true if he told.

Presents came and went, and with it came the usual things of new racket strings and spare tennis balls, as well as different flavors of toothpaste, but there was nothing in the pile from Oishi, and Eiji brushed it off with a smile, not showing the hurt he felt at not receiving something from his doubles partner and friend. Had he forgotten, or did it just not matter enough to him to remember? That didn't seem like Oishi, but Eiji didn't understand why he wouldn't have gotten him something.

The rest of the team eventually filtered out of the club room, leaving Eiji as the last one, packing up his gifts in his racket bag and slinging it over his shoulder with a sigh, slumping slightly now that there was no one around that he had to keep up his smiling façade for.

"What's wrong, Eiji?"

Eyes wide, Eiji whirled around to face the source of the familiar voice, spotting the other half of Seigaku's Golden Pair leaning against the wall – when did he come back in? – smile immediately springing back into place.

"Nya 4? What are you talking about, Oishi? Nothing's wrong, it's my birthday!" Or at least, nothing should be wrong, and it would be just fine if the most important person hadn't seemed to have forgotten about the special day entirely.

Watching Oishi push off from the wall and move towards him, Eiji took a step backwards, knees catching on the bench behind him, and he fell down onto the hard wood in an ungainly sprawl. Hearing Oishi's soft laughter as he fell over, Eiji looked up at his partner, a pout tugging at his lower lip.

"Oishi! First you forget my birthday and now you laugh at me? What else is going to happen today?"

"Forget your birthday? Who says that I forgot? I could never forget something as important as your birthday."

Going to counter Oishi's statement, Eiji stopped, mouth open and gaping like one of Oishi's beloved fish, just staring at the small box held out to him wrapped in gold paper and tied with red and white ribbons. Taking it with tentative hands, Eiji looked from the box to Oishi and back again, a soft smile on his face. "You didn't forget!" Opening the box with much more care than he did with the other presents he had received, the excitable redhead opened the box, revealing a simple gold ring. Curious blue eyes looked up at Oishi enquiringly, noting the nervous smile on the taller boy's face.

"Look on the inside."

Taking the ring out of the box, Eiji looked at the words engraved there.

_Golden Pair, together forever._

Smiling brightly, Eiji sprang from the bench, wrapping his arms around Oishi tightly and pressing an impulsive kiss to his partner's lips, pulling back almost immediately when he realized just what he had done. Staring back almost defiantly at Oishi, Eiji stood his ground, not backing down and not regretting what he had done, since it was something he had wanted for a long time, but had always lacked the courage to do so.

Oishi merely opened Eiji's hand that had fisted around the ring, taking the ring and placing it on his finger, revealing the matching ring that he himself was wearing, smiling softly at Eiji. "I'm glad you like your gift, Eiji. Very, very glad." Dipping his head, Oishi then brushed his lips against Eiji's, capturing them in a long, soft kiss.

Eyes drifting closed, Eiji's last thought before focusing solely on Oishi and their kiss was that it was a good thing he hadn't told Momo what he had wished for on his birthday candles, or else it wouldn't have come true.

1 senpai – a term of respect used for an older student or senior co-worker by a younger student or junior co-worker  
2 Seishun Gakuen – the full name of Seigaku, just figured I'd include this, since some people don't realize they're the same thing. :3  
3 kouhai – the opposite of 'senpai', used when referring to a younger student or junior co-worker  
4 nya – Eiji nonsense sound, doesn't mean anything; the sound a cat makes


End file.
